Medieval Sonic in Equestria
by Sonicblaster21
Summary: When Sir Sonic, Sir Shadow, and Archmage Tails get sucked into a portal, they will face a new foe that threatens to destroy all magic and even the world. Now they will have to team up with six new friends and two powerful princesses to defeat the foe. This idea was brought up by my love of fantasy games and Sonic and the Black Knight so don't hate. Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

Sir Sonic was out in the courtyard of Castle Mobia practicing his swordsmanship. Sir Sonic is a blue hedgehog with green eyes and a cocky attitude. He wears a full suit of plated steel armor, gilded with gold, excluding the helmet, and he wields a glimmering steel sword with a beautiful golden hilt.

As Sir Sonic was about to strike down the final training dummy, a voice called out.

"Sir Sonic! A word if you please?" The knight looked over to his right to see his fellow knight, Sir Shadow. Sir Shadow is a black hedgehog with red markings and red eyes. He also wears a full suit of steel plate armor, but his is black and he wields a sword with a blade that is in the shape of a dragon's back.

Sonic lifted his sword and rested the blade on his right shoulder. "By all means, Sir Shadow, why must you interrupt my training?"

"My apologies, but something has occurred with the archmage." Sir Shadow's grip on his weapon tightened. "A portal has appeared in the Mage's Tower and it's trying to suck him in."

Sir Sonic looked shocked. He quickly ran towards the center of the city with the speed by which he titled after. Sir Shadow quickly followed, but not nearly as fast. Once there, the two hedgehogs then saw an orange fox with two tails. He wore a blue robe with gold linings, leather shoulders, and elegant gray straps across the chest holding the robe together. The archmage held his hands up, both glowing with a light blue glow. This was Archmage Tails. In front of the mage, there was a portal with a large force trying to suck in the powerful fox.

The archmage noticed the two hedgehogs and made a gesture to the other side of the room. Sonic and Shadow looked and saw a container that held seven differently colored gems. Sir Sonic quickly ran and grabbed the container, but as he did, the portal's force intensified and sucked all three in, along with the gems.

Tails heard a voice in his head before passing out. It said, "Your magic shall be mine in the future, little mage."

* * *

><p>Archmage Tails dreamed about a creature that would destroy all magic that came across it. He couldn't see what it looked like but he knew that it would eventually destroy the world. Archmage also saw himself fighting the creature.<p>

He threw arcane bolts at the creature, but every time it got close it dissipated. With his body tires, and the creature getting stronger, he saw his end very near. The creature then shot a volley of dark energy at the mage.

Tails woke up and shot up quickly. He felt himself that he was sweating and he looked around. He was in a room filled with books, scrolls, and a desk nearby.

_"Where am I?" _Tails said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness swept over the land. Sir Sonic stood in a throne room, the last remaining force to guard a powerful artifact. His gilded armor seemed to be very worn out and his sword was cracked. Sir Shadow and Archmage Tails laid lifeless on the floor and a large shadowy figure stood in front of the blue hedgehog.

The shadowy figure laughed menacingly. "I have already devoured the magic of the mage and with it, easily defeated that pesky rodent that you call a knight. What chance do you think you have against me, rat?" Sir Sonic held the hilt of his cracked sword in both hands and got into a fighting position. "Hahahahaha. You are still using that petty excuse of a weapon? This won't take long. Once you are dead, this entire world will soon be mine."

The shadowy figure fired a volley of shadowy bolts at Sonic. The hedgehog dodged all of them except for the last bolt in the volley that struck him in his leg and passed right through his armor. The pain was agonizing but the knight stayed strong. Sonic then rushed forwards with his super speed and swung his sword at his enemy, but it passed right through it. Sonic quickly jumped back, dodging a swing from the shadowy figure.

"Your attacks have no affect on me. I will give you a quick death."

Sir Sonic frowned at the shadow."Never. It is my duty to keep you form getting your hands on this artifact. I will fight until I fall." The hedgehog then ran forwards and swung again, but it passed through the shadow. He kept this up but his attacks had no effect. Soon, Sonic started to get tired.

"You are just wasting your energy. Give up now and you may yet live."

Sonic was now breathing heavily. "Never." he said breathless.

"What a shame... for you. Looks like I have no choice then to kill you." The shadowy figure then shot a volley of bolts at Sonic, but this time the hedgehog had no energy left to dodge. The volley was about to hit him and all Sonic could do is just stand there and die. He prepared himself.

As he was about to be killed, Sonic woke up and shot forward shouting, "NOOOOOOOO!" The blue hedgehog realized it was just a dream and calmed down. He had been sweating and his heart beating fast.

Sonic looked down at himself, his armor had been removed and he was just wearing his normal red shoes and his white gloves. He was also sitting in a bed. He looked over to see his sword resting against the bed frame. The room he was in was all wooded, there was a single window and outside it was a cloudless afternoon, a desk sat on the other side of the room.

Footsteps could be heard running to the room Sonic was resting in. Coming through the door were six ponies. This shocked Sonic as he was not expecting this. They were also in shock to see him, but not as much as the knight. Sir Sonic counted two pegasai, one unicorn, one alicorn, and two normal looking ponies.

The two pegasai was a yellow one with a long pink mane and a blue one with a rainbow mane. the unicorn was white with a curled purple mane, the alicorn was purple with a dark purple mane, one of the normal looking ponies were pink and the other orange.

Sonic blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing thing, and he wasn't. These ponies were real and standing in front of him. Wanting to break the awkward silence, Sir Sonic started to talk.

"Um... hello."

"See, I told you it was alive." the alicorn said to the other five. "Ah, where are my manners? Hello there. You must forgive us for staring. You are just an interesting creature."

Sir Sonic got off the bed and stood up. "It's not a problem." The hedgehog locked his hands together and lifted them above his head, stretching his back out. "Could you tell me where I am? I really should be going."

"Whoa whoa. Slow down there, Sugar Cube." the orange pony said. She had a very southern accent. "Ya just woke up after bein' unconscious for at least three hours and now ya sayin' ya need tah leave?"

"Three hours?" Sonic said to himself. All the ponies nodded. Sonic tried to move, but he felt pain in every part of his body and he fell to his knees.

The yellow pegasus rushed over to his side. "Don't move so fast, your body still hasn't recovered." Her voice was soft and gentle, motherly almost. The pegasus helped him up to his feet. "Thank you..."

"Fl-Fluttershy." the pegasus said shyly.

"Thank you, Fluttershy." Sonic stood up straight and chuckled. "I guess I won't be going anywhere for a little bit. Since I am going to be staying here for a while, let me introduce myself. I am Sir Sonic, nobble knight to the Kingdom of Mobius"

"Ooohh, a knight?" giggled the pink pony. She then bounced up to Sir Sonic and started to talk in a very sophisticated manner. "It _is _a pleasure to meet you, good sir. I am madam Pinkamena Diane Pie, youngest daughter of the Pie family." She giggled again. "I'm kidding. I am Pinky Pie." This action angered the knight, but he could tell she did this sort of thing all the time, so he didn't respond._  
><em>

"Pinky!" exclaimed all the ponies in unison.

The mare looked confused. "What?"

"That is very rude!" said the white unicorn. "Mocking a _nobble_ knight can get you in a lot of trouble. Please excuse our friend, she can get a bit wild at times." She then looked over at Sonic and introduced herself. "I am Rarity Belle, finest clothing designer there is."

"I'm Applejack and I'm in charge of Sweet Apple Acres." said the orange pony.

The blue pegasus got in a boastful stance. "I am Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer you will ever meet. Just ask me if you need anything done, I'll get it done faster than you can even blink." Sonic smiled. He knew she was exaggerating, but he took her word for it."

And finally, the alicorn introduced herself. "And I am Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Magic."

Sonic was surprised to hear that. He had not realized that he had been in the presence of royalty. "Princess?" The blue hedgehog knelt down on one knee and looked at the floor with disgrace. "My apologies, your highness. I did not realize you were of royalty."

All of the ponies were confused by Sir Sonic's actions.

"Now, why are ya doin' that for?" asked Applejack.

"I have disgraced her majesty. I should not be allowed to be in her presence." Sir Sonic sounded angry and disappointed in himself.

Twilight walked over to Sir Sonic and looked down at him. "Quit that now." said the alicorn.

Sonic looked up at Twilight with surprise. "But your majesty..."

"No buts. I would like you to treat me like a friend, not like a princess."

Sonic looked up and nodded and got up carefully, making sure not to cause too much pain to himself. "As you wish, Prince-I mean, Twilight."

Fluttershy looked nervous and looked behind herself and pulled out a folded suit of gold looking armor. "Um... since I figured you didn't mind... I, uh... sorta cleaned your armor for you."

Sonic took the armor and admired it. The light shimmered brilliantly off the breastplate, Sonic could see his own reflection in the gauntlets, and it gave off a slight aroma of flowers. Sonic took a gauntlet in a hand and held it up to the light and it reflected it amazingly. "Th-this looks like it had been just forged. And I've had this for armor for years!"

Fluttershy blushed a little. "Well, you know: just good cleaning."

"You did something, I just know it!" As Sir Sonic continued to look over his armor, he imaged gemstones. Wait a minute... "Have you six seen a container that holds seven differently colored gems? They are VERY important."

"No." said Rainbow Dash. "Well, only if you don't count the ones Rarity collects."

Rarity seemed intrigued by Sonic's statement. "HOW important are these gems of yours?"

"They contain a large source of magic that, if used in the wrong ways, could destroy the world."

The six ponies gasped in horror. They encountered many ponies that would use them with bad intents. "We must not allow them to get in the wrong hands." said Twilight.

"Exactly. If I can find at least one of them, my search would be 1000 times easier. Now, if you would excuse me" Sonic uses a simple magic spell to teleport his armor onto his body and he grabbed his sword in his right hand. The ponies marveled at how nobble Sonic looked. Sonic's left hand started to glow with golden light and when he thrusted it above his head, a golden orb swirled down from his head to his feet.

The ponies were in shock at what they had witnessed: Sonic had just used magic. Before anyone could say anything else, the armored knight ran out the door and then the building at incredible speeds, leaving the six mares in even more shock.

"Did ya'll just see what I saw?" Applejack asked, very confused.

"You mean the magic, or his speed?" Rainbow said.

"Just WHO is that guy?" piped Pinkie.

Twilight looked over at Rainbow Dash expectantly. "Rainbow Dash, can you see if you can catch up to Sonic? I have a few questions to ask him." The rainbow mare saluted and flew off, just as fast as the hedgehog.

Rainbow Dash flew high up in the air once she was outside and tried to look for Sir Sonic. She saw a golden streak mixed with blue heading out of town, towards a city located on the side of a mountain. Guessing it was Sonic, Rainbow flew as fast as she could to catch up.

As Sonic was running towards the city, he heard a voice calling out to him. Strange, how could anyone recognize him at the speed he was going? The hedgehog looked behind himself to see Rainbow Dash flying after him. He stopped in his tracks immediately.

As the pegasus saw Sonic stop, she slowed down when she got close. Sonic stood their with an impatient look on his face with his sword resting on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Rainbow asked, a little breathless.

"I am going to find my gems and my companions." Sonic said, very calm. Apparently he isn't winded from the run. "There is no need for you or your friends to come along, although I appreciate the offer."

"How did you know what I was going to say?" asked a very confused mare.

Sonic now had a very bored expression. "I am asked that a lot when I need to search for them."

"Oh. I see." said Rainbow Dash with a little anger. Why wouldn't Sonic let her and her friends help search with him? Was he really bothered to ask for help? "Why don't you come back to Ponyville? My friends and I have connections all over the place that can help you."

"Yes, having a lead would help me indeed. I accept your offer." And with that the two made their way back to town.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. You may have noticed there was a lot of dialog in this chapter. Things really didn't come out as I thought of it in my head. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time. See ya.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I am back with another chapter. Thank you all for the support so far, I am really enjoying this. I have an idea: since a few of you have been asking a few questions, I will be answering all questions I get either from reviews or PMs. This means at the start of the new chapter, all of your questions will be answered with my 100% HONEST opinion.**

**Starting off with the questions we have 3 questions, and before I forget, I don't know what questions I will get and I WILL put all of them up. I am not responsible for your innocent mind getting ruined from some of these questions. Read these questions at your own risk.**

_**Inkwell Lynx asks - W**__**ill there be any shipping/romance? This was just me being**_**curious  
><strong>**Answer - Yes, I do plan on shipping in this story. Who doesn't love to see a little romance in a story every once in a while? ^^**

Long one here.

_**Christian Ape99 asks - **__**I think this is pretty interesting so far & i am curious do you think you could find a place in this story for Spencer Daniel Ricardo my male 9,000 pound all muscles, not fat, & really smart gorilla character & Noah Raymond Thompson my male 7,000 pound all muscles & not fat panda bear character in this story? You may use them however & whatever you want them to be it's totally up to you just make sure they stay males, neutral characters, & no jeans.  
><strong>_**Answer - Hmm, that is a tough one. I usually don't like working with OCs at times, but I WAS going to incorporate some of my own later on so I don't see why not. If it's okay with you I will make them quadrupedal for the sake of working with my ideas.**

_**321abe asks - **__**Is there gonna be a shipping between Sonic and Princess Twilight Sparkle?**__**  
><strong>_**Answer - Fuck no. I am sorry for my response, but I DESPISE that couple with a burning passion. I understand you would like to see them but I have my own couple of a hedgehog and princess on its way.**

**Now with these questions out of the way, why don't we start the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Tails woke up feeling sweating and excited. He looked around and saw that he was laying on a queen sized bed styled for royalty. Tails got up and examined the room, it looked very sophisticated with night blue wall paper, dark blue floor, and a ceiling that resembled the night sky. there was a small fireplace at one end of the room and a few bookshelves nearby lined with various books and scrolls.<p>

The mage had realized that his robes had been removed from his body and looked to see were it was. As he looked, a golden light shimmered for just a moment and caught the attention of the fox from the corner of his eye. Tails turned his head and saw his robes lying next to the fireplace.

The robes looked brand new: the scaled, leather shoulders looked recently stiched together, the blue cloth of the main outfit shined with a glossy look, the golen markings gave off a mystical look. Thanking the repairs, Tails put on his robes.

Tails walked out the room and bumped into someone. The fox backed away and looked at who he ran into. It was a midnight blue alicorn, and from the looks of it, it seemed female. Her mane was cobalt and flowed as if a soft breeze was there constantly, her eyes were a soft blue, and she wore a black chestpiece, tiara, and horseshoes.

"Ah, you're awake at last." said the alicorn. Her voice was soft and kind, yet authoritative and powerful. "I was just coming in to check on you."

Tails looked confused, was this alicorn really talking to him, or was he still dreaming. Thinking that he was awake, he decided to respond.

"Thank you for your hospitality. But if I may ask, where am I?"

"You are currently in my bed chambers within the Canterlot palace."

"Canterlot?" Tails said to himself. "And how did I get into your bed chambers?"

The alicorn giggled a little. "Oh, it was quite an ordeal. Thinking back on it now makes the situation sort of silly. But if you must know, I will tell you. A few hours ago, a few guards were accompanying me in the palace gardens. As much as I pleaded to them, they insisted to watch over me. Then a very bright light appeared near us and a loud crashing sound followed. Naturally, we investigated and we found you, but we did not expect what happened next: you seemed to be very frightened and you started using magic to protect you from something. My guards never have sounded like such children, screaming their heads off. I guess it was because of how powerful the magic you were using and how close an arcane bolt came to hitting them. But they were just recruits and it was their first time experiencing conflict." The alicorn started to giggle again and so did Tails. "But shortly after, you passed out and my guards ran off. I then took you to my bed chambers so you could rest. Then I saw how beaten up you were so I carefully undressed you and repaired your robes and tended to your wounds. And here we are now."

"Interesting. It was indeed silly." giggled Tails. "Thank you again…. I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"I am Princess Luna." the alicorn said, bowing her head slightly. "And may I ask who you are?"

"Archmage Miles "Tails" Prower." bowed the fox, waving his namesakes to his sides so the princess could see. "But you may refer to me as Tails."

Luna smiled. "Archmage? That would imply you have powerful magic."

"Yes it would. And I do. You see, back in my homeland, I am consider the most powerful mage, but I believe there is some that are stronger."

The princess seemed interested. "That is wise to think there are those stronger than you."

Tails nodded. "Not to be rude, but I need to be going."

"Why in such a rush?" asked the princess.

"I need to find my companions. I fear the worst may have happened to them."

"May I offer assistance? My scouts may be able to help find them."

Tails thought about the offer. He really didn't know where he was, and I would take a long time to find Sir Sonic and Sir Shadow all on his own. Tails also needed to find the Chaos Emeralds, but he didn't want to bother the princess about them.

The mage accepted the alicorn's offer. "The help could prove useful."

"Great, I shall inform the royal guard immediately." Princess Luna turned around and started down the hall, but realized something. "What do your companions look like? There is no use of looking if we don't know who to look for."

Tails used his magic to summon two magical projections of Sir Sonic and Sir Shadow. The projections showed the two hedgehogs with their armor and swords. Once Luna got a good look at them, the projections changed to show the two without their equipment. "These are my companions. If I am correct, then they should have arrived in this world along with me."

Princess Luna nodded. As she walked down the hall, she turned her head slightly to tell the fox something. "I will send a guard shortly to show you around the palace. This search may take a while. In the meantime, follow the hall to the courtyard." Luna gestured towards the other way.

The mage thanked the princess and walked down the hall as she instructed. As he walked, Tails saw marvelous art: sculptures and paintings of unicorns, pegasi and normal looking horses, all of them looked very noble.

Soon, the fox came across two glass doors that led outside. From the looks of it, this was the courtyard. Tails walked out and felt the warm afternoon air and the slight breeze from the north. The courtyard was quite large, about one house wide and two houses long. The cobblestone floor was crafted with an expert's touch, the bushes that grew on the sides of the walls were very beautiful, the trees that grew in rows had a certain look that the mage could not describe, and there was a small pond with various fish swimming inside it. But there was something missing that Tails felt should be right in the middle of the courtyard. He couldn't tell what needed to be there, and it bothered him a little.

"Um, hello?" said a voice. Tails snapped out of his trance-like state and looked back to see a guard. She had pure white fur, orange eyes, a golden blonde mane, and her wings rested neatly folded against her body. She wore a gold colored silk dress that had an orange lining around the edges, a silver headband with a sapphire in the middle, and a turquoise colored, stone bracelet on her right forehoof.

"Hello there." Tails greeted.

"Are you Archmage Tails?" asked the mare.

"Yes I am."

"Great. I am Silverquill, one of the scribes here in the palace." The pegasus bowed her head as she introduced herself. "Princess Luna had informed me that you will be needing a look around the palace, am I correct?" Tails nodded. "Perfect. Right this way, if you please."

Silverquill spent the next hour and a half showing the mage around the palace. First she showed him the magnificent ballroom, then the botanical gardens, next was the statue garden, after that was the mage's quarters - which Tails thought was the best - then it was the library. After staying in the library for a little bit, Silverquill went to show Tails the training grounds where the royal guards hone their skills, and finally Tails was shone the throne room. No one was in there at the time, but it still felt like being in the presence of royalty.

"And that concludes the tour of the Canterlot palace." Silverquill said as she finished showing Tails around.

"It was a real honor to be shown around the palace, especially by such an enthusiastic pony like yourself." thanked the fox as he bowed. The pegasus returned the bow.

"You may go anywhere you'd like as long as you are staying here." said the pegasus.

"Thank you again for your assistance. I will now take my leave." As Tails was about to leave, Silverquill fell over in pain, holding her head. "Silverquill! What's wrong?"

The sapphire in Silverquill's headband started to glow and soon the pegasus' pain went away. She stood up, still holding one hoof to her head, making sure it didn't happen again. Tails looked at her with deep concern.

"Are you alright?" asked Tails.

"I'm fine. Really." Silverquill shook her head as she said that. "I just get these pains in my head, and this headband I'm wearing helps relieve me of those pains."

The mage seemed to be relaxed somewhat, but not fully. "How did these pains start?"

"It started when I first became a scribe for the princesses a few years ago. I was in the library with a fellow mage and as he was getting a book, the entire shelf fell over but I couldn't get out of the way. My head was the first thing to make contact with the shelf and I fell unconscious. I then woke up in my bed. The mage I was with felt bad about what he did and he came to see if I was alright. He told me that I had a concussion and that I will most likely experience headaches for a while. To help me with my pains, the mage made me my headband."

"I see. Well it doesn't seem to bother you too much, so I will take my leave." And with that, Tails went off to the library and Silverquill went to do whatever a scribe does.


	4. Chapter 4

Sir Shadow found himself in the mountains. Strange. The last thing he remembered was being pulled through a portal along with Sir Sonic and the Archmage. The black hedgehog stood up and looked around for his weapon. He found in laying beside an evergreen tree.

"Where am I?" Shadow asked himself. As he examined his surroundings, he saw that the air was very cool, the grass had a very rich green tint, the trees looked like it was early fall, and the mountains had snow the around the summit. "It appears I'm near the north. Better find someone that can tell me exactly where I am."

Sir Shadow found a dirt road nearby that ran east to west. The hedgehog decided to head to the west to search for a traveler or better yet, a settlement. At a settlement, he would be able to get directions, repair his slightly damaged armor, and buy some supplies.

With his super speed, Sir Shadow found a small village within the hour. But something wasn't right with the village.

As Shadow approached, he noticed the village was inhabited by griffons. They were walking around, some were flying, some were trading goods, and others were just mingling. The hedgehog did not question it, he'd seen weirder. Sheathing his sword, Sir Shadow walked into the village slowly, trying to seem as less of a threat as possible.

The griffon villagers seemed startled by the sight of the armored hedgehog. The females, that Shadow could tell apart from the males, backed away as the knight approached. The males got in a defensive stance. A young griffon then came flying up to Shadow and stood in front of his way.

"Hold it right there." said the griffon. It's voice sounded like a teenage girl. "Who do you think you are waltzing into our village and scaring everyone?"

Shadow frowned. This griffon seemed very rude. She could have confronted him peacefully, but people react to knew things differently. "I am a nobble knight, griffon. So I'd suggest watching your tongue with me."

The griffon frowned. She hadn't realized she was speaking to a knight. But even so, that didn't give him the right to scare her fellow villagers. "Just because you are a knight doesn't mean you get to scare everyone here."

Sir Shadow looked around. He didn't realize that the griffons were afraid of him. Apparently his efforts to seem less threatening was in vain. "I apologies. I didn't realize I seemed threatening."

"Yeah right. I'd suggest getting what you need from town and be on your way. We can't possibly let you stay here." The griffon seemed paranoid and kept checking over her shoulder.

Sir Shadow got suspicious. "Is there something I should know about?"

"No." said the griffon. "All you need to know is that you can't stay here. Head south the the kingdom of Equestria. You would be better off there."

Not wanting to argue. Shadow left the village and headed South. But as he headed for the Equestrian kingdom, he couldn't help like something was up with that village.

Shaking the feeling, Shadow speed away at a super sonic speed. To the kingdom of Equestria.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. Sorry that this one was so short. I REALLY wanted to get to work on the next chapter. At least you have something to read. I really couldn't come up with anything for Shadow, but I had to introduce him into Equestria somehow. And if you wanted me to do something with the griffons, don't worry they are coming back later, I just don't know when yet. And no, that female griffon was NOT Gilda if that's what you are thinking.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. GOD DAMN ITS BEEN A WHILE! Sorry about not posting after I said I would get one out soon. I was watching Naruto and got obsessed with it. Watched 180 episodes in 5 days. God damn it, and I also got... distracted. Yeah. Distracted. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>In the North, we see a large, shadowy figure looking over a large city inhabited by griffons. The figure was humanoid in shape, sorta bulky, and had a gut to it. His blue eyes glowed with a neon green glow as his hands started to glow with the same color. Soon the entire sky was filled with ominous black and gray clouds. The griffon civilians were confused with the weather, they didn't schedule a storm today. Then a large bolt of green lightning ran across the sky.<p>

The figure then thrust his hands out and several portals opened within the city. Then demonic creatures came running out of the portals and started attacking the civilians.

The shadowy figure laughed and turned to a portal that just opened and walked into it, leaving the area and the griffons to their demise.

Down in the griffon city, the civilians were panicking as demons came flowing out of the portals. Most of them tried to fly away but were only pulled down by whip wielding demons. The ones who resisted were killed without a thought.

The city was captured within a matter of hours. About 1/3 of the population within the city were killed, the rest were either enslaved or escaped. The city itself was in very bad condition: most of the buildings were destroyed, there were fires burning the plants and some building, and corpses laid on the ground with blood staining the ground and the bodies.

With the city captured, the enslaved griffons were forced to set up defenses and some demons were sent out to scout out and guard the outer limits of the city. Some of the smaller demons gathered up the corpses of the fallen griffons and brought them to a large ritual circle in the middle of the city where two humanoid like demons waited. They were about 7 ft. tall, one had red skin, the other blue. They had backward knees and hooves for feet, dark red eyes, wore robes with demonic markings, and each had two lesser demon minions to help with rituals.

Once the griffon corpses were in place, the two larger demons and their minions started to use dark magic to perform the ritual.

* * *

><p>Sir Shadow was running along the road when he was surrounded by five strange creatures. Two of them were very large, another two were about the size of the knight, and the last one was quite small. All but 2 were humanoid in shape and they all had a evil look in their faces.<p>

The largest, a 7 ft. tall, muscular creature. It had red skin, burning red eyes, and wore plate armor all over its body except for the chest piece and left pauldron. It held a large two handed axe in his right hand and could easily swing it hard and fast with one hand. This creature looked like a behemoth.

The second largest creature grossed out Shadow. Never in his life had he seen such a crime against nature. It stood 6 ft. 6 in. tall, had white skin, green eyes, large claws on its hands, large paws for feet, and what looked like a large eagle's head. There were stitches where the joints connected and over the chest and stomach. Its body kinda limped loosely, most likely because of its body being put together fast. An abomination, the world would be better with less of them not being created.

The two medium sized creatures were the ones that were not humanoid. They stood a good 5 feet, they wore large black cloaks that covered their entire bodies except their feet that were actually hooves that glowed with an ominous power, the cloak was covered in demonic markings, they had a hood over their head, covering their faces but Sir Shadow saw glowing red eyes in the hoods' shadows. The two then pulled down their hoods revealing equine faces and they had unicorn horns that looked like they could pierce skin and bone with a smaller one just above them.

The smallest creature was around 2 feet tall, had green skin, glowing red eyes, large hands and feet (for his size) with long nails, small wings on his back, and had a green fire surrounding him, though it was not hurting him. The small creature held his arms somewhat close to his body and had a small twitch to his movements. When the creature looked over Shadow's body, he grinned with his sharp teeth showing. The little imp's fire seemed to grow a more intense shade of green.

"Look what we have here, sister." said the first equine. When it spoke, it spoke with a demonic voice and from what Shadow saw, it had shaped teeth. "A rat seemed to have cornered itself."

"You are correct, brother." said the second equine. It also spoke with a demonic voice. "And from the looks of him, this is the one the master spoke of. He will be pleased to see that we have captured him."

_"Master?" _thought Shadow. _"Who would know of me in this place, let alone want something to do with me?"_

Before Sir Shadow had a chance to ask any questions, the two equines ordered the three demons to attack. The abomination swung its arms at the knight but was too slow to hit him. Shadow jumped back, out of the circle of the demons and readied his sword.

The imp summoned a ball of fire in his hands and quickly shot it at Shadow. With his quick reflexes, Sir Shadow blocked the fireball with his sword. As the fireball made contact, it exploded and a large cloud of smoke surrounded the hedgehog. Shadow then jumped out of the smoke and sliced the imp in half, killing it instantly.

The behemoth swung his axe at Sir Shadow but the hedgehog dodged, just barely, allowing the weapon slam into the ground. The force of the impact was so great that it cracked the surrounding area and upturned the ground.

_"That's going to hurt if I get hit by that." _thought Shadow.

With little effort, the behemoth removed his axe from the ground. The abomination growled and lunged for Shadow, grabbing him from the back. The strength of the grip would have crushed the knight were it not for the armor he was wearing. With all of his might, Shadow tried to break free, but it was all in vain. Looking up at the behemoth, the knight saw that it was about to strike him down. He quickly curled up into a ball, flipping him and the abomination upside down just in time for the behemoth to kill the abomination, instead of the hedgehog.

Sir Shadow uncurled himself and used the large abomination as a shield. He threw it at the behemoth, still with the axe buried in its back, and threw the large warrior off balance. Shadow then thrust his sword at the behemoth where his skin was exposed. The behemoth quickly raised his left arm and blocked the sword with his gauntlet, which caught the hedgehog off guard. With a powerful kick, Shadow was sent backwards.

The behemoth grabbed his axe and readied it in both hands. He then ran forward and swung horizontally, trying to cut Shadow in half, with an incredible speed. The hedgehog barely had anytime to react but dodged just in time by jumping up and landing on the axe. The behemoth seemed to have lost control of himself when he swung the attack, and Shadow noticed it.

_"That speed!" _thought Shadow. _"It seems this behemoth is very fast for his size. But he can't control his speed very well, this may work to my advantage."_

Sir Shadow jumped off the axe, knocking the behemoth off balance. Seizing the opportunity, the hedgehog went to go for the kill, swinging his sword so that he would slice right through the heart and lungs. Unfortunately, the behemoth quickly recovered and blocked the attack with his right shoulder, using his pauldron as a powerful shield.

Having enough of this behemoth, Sir Shadow readied a spell in his left hand. A golden light filled his palm and gave off golden electricity.

"I've had enough with you." stated Sir Shadow. "Now die! **CHAOS SPEAR!" **The hedgehog threw the spell at the behemoth and it hit it directly in its chest. The power of the spell was so great that it literally tore the giant warrior into pieces, sending its body parts flying back with green blood splattering.

Relaxing his body, Sir Shadow turned towards the two equine, giving them a death glare.

"I have defeated your minions. If you value your lives, then I'd suggest you leave at once." Shadow raised his sword so that the tip of the blade was pointed towards them. "Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>Who are these two equine that Shadow has met? Will they comply and leave, or will they stay and fight the knight? We will find out in the next Chapter.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Sir Sonic and Rainbow Dash walked back to town. They made their way through Ponyville, with all the ponies giving Sonic strange looks.

Rainbow Dash led Sonic to the library where her friends were waiting. The pegasus opened the door and saw that all her friends were talking.

"Oh! You're back already?"

Rainbow nodded, being quite proud of herself. "Yep. It was surprisingly easy to get him to come back."

"Only because I need help finding my companions." scoffed the hedgehog.

"Well, what ever the reason, I am glad you returned." said Twilight. She looked over to a nearby table and her horn started to glow a light purple. A scroll was then surrounded in the same glow and it started to levitate towards the alicorn. "I have recieved a letter asking if I have seen someone to your description. And from what I can tell, you need to read this."

The scroll floated over to Sonic and the hedgehog grabbed it and opened it. Sonic started to read and was very intrigued by this information.

_"Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_A new friend and I are searching for two certain individuals. One of them is blue, humanoid hedgehog. He wears golden armor and wields a double edged sword and claims to be a knight from his homeland. The second is also a hedgehog but he is black with red markings on his body. He wears a black suit of armor and wields a single edged sword. Just like the blue hedgehog, he is a knight of his homeland. If you find these two individuals, please send them to the Canterlot palace and have them speak with me._

_Sincerely  
>Princess Luna"<em>

"So my hunches are correct." Sir Sonic rolled the scroll back up and handed it back to Twilight. "HE is here as well. At least that saves me some time."

"Who's _HE_?" asked the six ponies.

"A friend. That's all you need to know for now. Right now I need to get to Canterlot."

"OH! OH! OH! I got an idea! We can take you to Canterlot. And while we travel there, we can get to know each other!" /)OuO(\ - Pinkies face. (I'm sorry but I just HAD to do it, I couldn't find a better way on how to describe her face.)

"Um, I don't know 'bout that, Pinkie." said Applejack.

"Don't be too hasty, Applejack." said Rarity. "We can at least escort our friend to Canterlot."

Sir Sonic nodded. "Yes, I would very much appreciate an escort."

**"YAY! ROAD TRIP!" **exclaimed Pinkie Pie as she jumped up into the air, waving her arms around excitingly.

* * *

><p>Around a half hour later, at the train station.<p>

"AALLLL ABOARD!"

The six ponies and the hedgehog boarded the train headed for Canterlot.

Sonic sat next to a window with Rainbow Dash sitting next to him, Twilight sat across from him and next to her was Applejack. On the other side of the train sat Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy. As the train was starting to deport, the six ponies started to wonder what the hedgehog was keeping from them. The next 30 minutes have been nothing but silence.

Twilight was starting to squirm in her seat, eager to know all about Sonic and where he came from. Finally breaking the silence, the alicorn asked what was on the ponies' minds. "So, Sir Sonic, who exactly is this friend that is searching for you?"

Sonic looked over to Twilight with a bored expression. "Hmm? You really want to know?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Of course we would like to know!"

"It would be nice to know who we will be meeting." stated Fluttershy.

"Very well." said Sonic. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you who he is. The friend we are meeting is a very powerful mage by the name of Miles Prower, but I call him Tails."

"A mage? How interesting." said Twilight, getting intrigued. "What's he like?"

"Tails is very intelligent, kind, and organized. He spends most of his time researching all kinds of magics and inventing things that could help non-magic users. When he has free time, he visits the Royal Wizard's Academy where he runs the school as Archmage. Tails has also invented a few spells that thought would be impossible to do. And did I mention that he is only the age of 15?"

"Age 15?" everyone asked in shock. Twilight was the most shocked, the fact that such a young mage could accomplish all this in such a short time.

"That's quite impressive." stated Rarity.

"What's your homeland like?" asked Twilight, wanting to know more.

"Mobius is a very beautiful land. There are large, green fields, wondrous mountainsides, and bustling towns and cities. The people there are very nice and some even resemble animals, like me."

"So is this other hedgehog that your friend and the princess are looking for?" asked Rainbow Dash.

* * *

><p>Sir Shadow jumped out of the way of a green fire ball and turned to slice through a large shadow bolt. He then formed a large golden ball of electrical energy in his left hand and quickly threw it to the female equine. She tried to summon a shield to block the attack but was too slow and was electrocuted to death.<p>

_"His name is Sir Shadow, one of the strongest knights in the Mobian Royal Guard."_

"No!" shouted the male equine. "You killed my sister! Your soul shall suffer an eternity for that!"

The equine threw off his cloak to reveal his body to be very muscular for a horse. His fur was dark grey with green markings all over his body. His body then started to transform. His body grew larger than what it was, his fur turned black with a purple tint, large demonic wings sprouted from his back, his eyes became pure white with no pupils or irises, and his hooves became much more defined.

_"Shadow is very brave and doesn't back away from any threat. He uses his blessed sword, Arondight, as his greatest offense and defense. And with some magical training, Sir Shadow has proven to been able to take down even the strongest of foes."_

Sir Shadow readied Arondight in his right hand and dashed towards this transformed horse. With a very powerful swing, Shadow was sure he had hurt the demon, but to his surprise, he used a wing to block the attack.

"Your attacks are useless against me. My skin is now stronger than any steel ever created. And these markings you see on my body absorbs magical attacks. It's futile to try and stop me."

The demon pushed Shadow back with his wing, sending him flying back. The hedgehog quickly recovered and examined the body of the demon. He was right, his wing didn't even get a scratch from his attack. He then noticed the demon's horn crackling with power. It was unstable. Shadow formed a spell of golden light in his hand, ready to attack.

_"Sir Shadow is also a great strategist, always examining his opponent__ for weaknesses and then uses them to his advantage."_

"I told you, your spell won't have any effect on me."

"We will see about that." Sir Shadow then fired the spell at the demon. Blocking it with his wing, and blocking his view from the hedgehog. Shadow charged again and swung at the demon's horn.

The force of the attack was so strong that the demon's horn shattered, reverting him back to his more natural, equine state. The equine fell on its knees in pain.

"H-how did you...?" asked the equine. "I couldn't have been hurt, but you did it!"

Sir Shadow walked over to the fallen horse and pointed the blade at his head, where his horn used to be. "It was your horn. It was unstable with demonic magic. I warned you, didn't I? Now that you are in a weakened state and can no longer fight, I will spare your life. But I swear, if I ever meet you again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

For the first time, the equine showed absolute fear. His eyes widened with the fact that he now has to return to his master empty-hooved. He couldn't bare that.

"Now, I want you to tell your _master _something important." The equine looked up in shock. "If he ever tires to come after me again, tell him that I will not be defeated so easily. Now, get out of my sight."

The equine quickly got up and ran off, fearing the worst from his master. Shadow resumed his journey south to the Equestrian kingdom.

* * *

><p>"WOW! This Shadow guy sounds really awesome!" said Rainbow Dash.<p>

Sir Sonic chuckled a bit. He thought about what Sir Shadow might be up to at this moment, probably searching for answers about where he is at. "Anyways, enough talk about me. Who's this Princess Luna that wrote the letter?"

"Princess Luna is rules Equestria along side with her older sister, Celestia." said Twilight.

"So Celestia is a queen?" Sonic asked.

"Oh no, dear." said Rarity. "We don't have a queen because Celestia thinks that if one would gain more power, they will get out of control."

Sonic nodded understandingly. He himself has experienced corrupted rulers with a lust for power.

"Anyways, Celestia and Luna help raise and set the sun and moon everyday." said Applejack.

"They raise and set the sun and moon?" Sonic asked in amazement. "How is that possible?"

"You DARE question Princess Celestia and Luna?" asked Pinkie Pie, popping in front of the hedgehog.

"It's alright, Pinkie." said Twilight, pulling the pink mare away. "The princesses are alicorns, just like me. Alicorns posses great amounts of magic and power, hence why they can control the sun and the moon."

"I see. I can only imagine their power then."

"Fluttershy dear, you have been very quiet. Is something the matter?" Rarity asked as she looked over to the yellow pegasus. Fluttershy was looking out the window but was startled by the unicorn's voice.

"Hmm? Oh nothing's wrong." said Fluttershy, putting on a smile. "I was just thinking."

"Thinkin' 'bout what?" asked Applejack.

"Oh its nothing."

Everyone shrugged and went back to talking. Fluttershy looked back out the window and, just for a second or two, saw a pony with a black cloak standing under a tree located at the top of a hill. The pegasus could have sword it looked directly at her, but she wasn't sure as the train went by so fast. She got a very bad feeling, but she didn't tell anyone for she thought it would scare them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I an trying to get these to come out faster for you all so there might be parts where it was poorly written. I had trouble trying to implement Shadow into this chapter to show what happened to him at the end of the last one and I finally got the perfect idea. Also, who is this clocked pony that Fluttershy saw? I guess it will remain a mystery for now.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. It's me again. I just wanted to say this since I keep getting the same question.**

_**"Will there be any shipping?"**_

**As River Song from the Doctor Who TV show has said: "Spoilers."**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Sir Shadow was currently running down the road to the Equestrian Kingdom when he noticed a griffon laying on the ground. His feathers were grey and fur was black. He wore leather armor on his chest, legs, stomach, and tail. He was badly wounded with cuts all over his body with blood staining the ground.<p>

As the hedgehog approached the griffon, he noticed a satchel strapped around his neck. The griffon soon began to stir at the prescience of the knight. He looked up and saw the eyes of Shadow and his face grew with fear. He tried to get up, but as he did, he felt a great pain in his stomach. Clutching a claw to his wound, he looked back up at Shadow.

"No! Stay away from me, demon!" The griffon tried to back away from Shadow but it was no use.

Sir Shadow did not understand what the griffon said. He was no demon. The hedgehog knelt down next to the injured griffon and looked over his body. "Do not fret. I am a friend." He then started to cast a spell in his hands. Soon, his hands were filled with golden light. Shadow reached his hands out and moved the lights across the surface of the griffon's body. "There, that should ease your pain a little."

The griffon did feel better from Shadow's spell. He then believed the hedgehog because of one fact: demons can't use holy magic. "Th-thank you."

The hedgehog nodded in response. "Now, I'm going to turn you over. This may hurt a little." As Shadow turned the griffon over, he saw a deep cut along the leather armor that protected his stomach. The griffon winced in pain at the movement.

Sir Shadow quickly removed the armor, making sure he didn't hurt the griffon. He then saw a deep cut in his lower stomach where his insides were showing. The hedgehog quickly went to work to try and heal the wound.

"What happened to you?" Shadow asked.

"I-I was on my way to deliver a message to the princesses of the Equestrian kingdom when I was ambushed by a pack of demon hounds and their tamer. I fought most of them off, but one of the hounds got me in the gut." The griffon recalled the even in his head. "Please, leave me. I am done for."

Shadow looked at the griffon with surprised. "Never. I will not leave anyone to die."

"No, my gut is split open. It would take a surgeon to heal me and you know it, and we are not anywhere near a hospital. I ask you again: leave me."

Shadow sighed. "Alright, if that is your wish."

"Before you go, I would like to ask you of something: deliver my message to the princesses of Equestria. They NEED to know what is happening here in the Griffon Kingdoms." Shadow nodded as he was handed the satchel the griffon was carrying. "And another thing: I would like to die in comfort. If you don't mind, I would like you to place me under that tree over there." The griffon pointed to a nearby tree that gave perfect comfort from the sun under the shade.

Sir Shadow nodded and carefully picked up the griffon. He then carried him under the tree where he would lay comfortably as he died.

"Thank you again, my friend." thanked the griffon.

"You're very much welcome. If you do not mind, I would like to know your name before I go."

"Mistwing." Mistwing looked up at the hedgehog. "And my savior's name would be?"

"Sir Shadow of Mobius."

"Sir Shadow..." He watched as the hedgehog ran off. Mistwing smiled as he closed his eyes. "My only regret... is not seeing my wife and daughter... one final time." Mistwing had finally passed on as the sun shown through the tree's leaves, shinning up his face. The sun had revealed tears rolling down his face.

Sir Shadow ran as fast as he could. He had read what the messaged said, and did not like it.

_Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna,_

_It is by my utmost importance to say that the Griffon Kingdoms are under attack by what we believe are demons. They call themselves The Broken Hellflame. One by one, our major cities and strongest outposts have fallen by the might of these creatures. Even our capital city has been taken and our king and queen had been slain. We have already gotten reinforcements by our cousins, the hippogryphs, but it still isn't enough to defeat this new threat. I am afraid we will need magical support. I hereby request immediate reinforcements from you if we are to defeat this legion. If you do not send aid, I am afraid they will target Equestria next. _

_General Darkclaw._

Not it is up to Sir Shadow to prevent another kingdom from being captured. He will deliver Mistwing's message to the princesses, even if it's the last thing he does.

* * *

><p>Sonic saw a city on the side of a mountain as the train was traveling to Canterlot. He asked if that was Canterlot and the ponies confirmed it. The hedgehog asked what Canterlot was like. They told him that it was the capital of Equestria and was very sophisticated. The ponies there were very rich and sometimes very snooty, but they were kind. Most famous ponies spend their time there, catching up on the latest gossip and get interviewed by the press.<p>

The train had finally arrived in Canterlot and the six ponies and hedgehog had gotten off. Twilight took the lead and led the rest to the palace. On the way, everyone was giving Twilight and her friends shocked and unexpected looks. They then noticed Sonic and then were confused and a little scared. The hedgehog didn't pay them any mind, he did see weirder people before.

Overhead, the hedgehog noticed armored pegasai flying about, making sure everything was in order. On the ground, armored unicorns and normal ponies were doing the same. And the civilians, they sure enough were sophisticated. It kinda reminded him of Mobotropolis back in Mobius.

The group of seven made it to the palace gate and was stopped by two guards. They hadn't realized it was Princess Twilight until they saw the alicorn's wings. They quickly stepped aside allowing entry. But as soon as Sonic tried to enter, he was stopped immediately.

"What's the big idea?" asked Sonic.

"He is with me." said Twilight. The guards frowned at the hedgehog before letting him pass.

The purple mare led her friends through the palace and to the throne room. There, two more guards stood in front of the entry way but opened the doors without a second thought.

Inside, Sonic saw that the room was quite large. There was a long, red carpet leading up to two thrones, large stained glass windows with various pictures depicting different events, and there was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Sitting atop of the thrones were two alicorns, a larger, white one, and a smaller, blue one. From Sonic's guess, these are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

The six mares started to walk forward and when they were at the base of the thrones, they all bowed down. Sonic decided to the same and knelt down on one knee. The seven had gotten up and looked the two princesses in the eyes.

"Ah, Twilight." said the blue alicorn, which Sonic guessed was Luna. "I see you and your friends had received my letter. But I am shocked to see you respond so quickly."

"It was us meeting Sonic before that allowed us to come so soon." Twilight pointed a hoof at Sir Sonic. The hedgehog nodded his head at the princesses.

"So this is the one the Archmage spoke of." said the white alicorn. Sonic thought this one was Celestia.

Sonic's face seemed to light up. "Where is the Archmage?" asked the hedgehog.

"Do not fret, hedgehog." said Luna. "Archmage Miles is in the royal library researching into personal matters."

"I shall send for him if you wish." suggested Celestia. The hedgehog nodded, confirming that he would like it.

With her horn glowing yellow, Celestia telepathically ordered a guard to fetch the mage.

* * *

><p>Archmage Tails was in a very large library levitating a few books open around himself as he read from a book that was resting in his hands. Tails raised his left hand to a chest high level and his hand glowed blue. Concentrating really hard on window sill, he magically made crystals form. As the mage looked up to see his work, he smiled.<p>

"Archmage Miles." called out a nearby guard. The fox turned around to see him gesture towards the library entrance. "The princesses request your presence."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Sorry, it would have been longer if only I didn't have Writer's Block at the end.<strong>


	8. Writer's Block

**Hello everyone! I know it has been quite a bit since my last chapter on this story and I have a valid reason: I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Yeah, I can't think of anything to write. I don't know why but writing with MANY characters in the same setting is very hard and boring for me. First it was just Sonic and the Mane Six before they made it to Canterlot, then the Princesses, which I had a hard time writing with, and then Tails entering it all in the chapter. GOD DAMN IT! And not to mention Shadow has a high chance in making it in the chapter because he is close to Canterlot.**

**Everyday, I have come back to this story and sitting here with a blank expression, trying to come up with something to write. Then I give up and go to my other story "The Night's Shadow." I have had a good time writing the second chapter for that story and I think that it might be over 2000 words, maybe.**

**I am asking any writers that are reading my story to give me a PM so I can get the next chapter out. I swear to God I cannot write the next chapter without help. I am so stuck that I have started on the next chapter. Thanks for your support, and with some help, I bet we can get an AMAZING chapter out soon.**


End file.
